marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Williams
Alice Williams is a Junior at Xavior's School History Alexandera 'Alice' Williams is a 17 year old at Xavior's. Growing up she never really had it easy. Her father was killed in a car accident when she was only 4 and ever since than her mother has used drugs and alcohol to comp. This forced Alice to fend for herself meaning she learned how to cook at a 6, pick out her own clothing, use the washing machine at 8, and how to put out a fire at 10. At school life wasn't much easier. She was consently bulied. The reason was unknown but a common guess was her home life. She didn't really have any friends either. A side from the teachers and staff there who made sure she at least had a decite meal. Alice started discovering her powers when she was about fifthteen. She consently felt like she was on fire while her back and tail bone felt like someone was useing a hammer aganist her. One day when she was at school the bulling became out of controll. A girl came over and started beating her up. Alice tried to stop her but wasn't able to. No one would help either. All of them cheered as they watch her get beaten. Until Alice was able to get up on her hands and knees. She began to begging for the girl to stop but she didn't listen. She was about to strike at Alice again when Alice screamed for her to stop. All at once she wasn't on fire any more nor did her back and tail bone hurt. Noting the slince Alice open her eyes and found everyone looking at her in horror. She also notice a few flickering fire. Turning her head she noted the girl who was beating her up and was knocked out on the floor. She also noticed something else. She had sprouted red and black dragon like wings. She also had a red tail with a black tip. She spoke out to say something but a thing of fire came out. Suddenly some of the students began screaming and running away shouting freak. While other became in advance toward her suddenly yeilding weapons. Scared Alice put her hand out in front of her accidently releasing fire knocking most out. Paniced Alice turns and runs out of the school. There she is founded by the X-men while she was hiding in a cave. Personality She is shy and timid. She's doesn't talk much. Alice can be a sweetheart but get on her wrong side or hurt her friends she will get pissed. Apperance Long light brown hair. Blue eyes, tanish skin. Black and red dragon like wings. Long thing tail that is red a black tip. Recently has scales have start appearing on her arms, neck, and eyes. Powers #She can fly with the aid of her dragon wings #She can use her tail in combat #She is also controll fire and breath it #She has super strengh, sense, durablity, and speed #Healing factor #claws #Omnilinhialism (speak any langue) Weakness #Can't retract wings, tail, or scales